


You Keep Me Coming For Ya

by cantonese



Category: AB6IX (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-06-22
Updated: 2019-06-23
Packaged: 2020-05-16 09:42:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,625
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19315597
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cantonese/pseuds/cantonese
Summary: Donghyun only ever wanted to lay low and study. Youngmin makes it impossible to do so.





	1. Ep.0: The Start of Something New

**Author's Note:**

> idk what came over me  
> also the title is from señorita shawmila is omg

The school is much like the ecosystem. Donghyun thinks that the students are the animals Mr. Kang, his Biology lecturer had said. Everyone is either a pray or a predator. Symbiosis sometimes exists between some of the students. But overall it's either you get eaten, or you're the one eating.

Donghyun pictures the school canteen as those red sun lowering beneath the skyline kind of desert and all the students in their own cliques are organisms of different species.

The jocks, the cheerleaders, the social media famous gang, the school festival band and the party van group are easily at the top of the food chain. The secondary consumers would be the richest brats, the smartest asshats, teachers' pets and the bullies.

The primary consumers would consist of freshmen, the school sluts, the editorial board members and the school janitor. And finally, the producers, the one being eaten up the most mainly exists for the outsiders, wallflowers, the abnormals and socially inept kiddlings. And even when they're all together, the producers probably just refuse socializing altogether.

Sometimes Donghyun had wished he'd tried harder to stand out in his freshman years. Woojin and Daehwi, both of whom he is friends with for years, are currently two of the school's most popular students. He often wonders how the two still stuck by his side through thick and thin even though they had 'better friends' to be with. But, of course, Donghyun doesn't mind having those two childish boys around to spice up his life a little.

But among all that, standing right at the top of the food pyramid is the one and only student body president, the perfectly perfect boy - Im Youngmin.

Im Youngmin has the looks and body of a model. He was in the school's dance club for two years before he gave it up for his presidential election, is one of the rappers for the school band who can also sing well. Academically, he's one of the top scholars, taking the academic world by storm in competitions and stealing all the spotlight by taking champion medals home a few years consecutively. His smartness even made its way onto the newspapers a few times.

Youngmin is not only popular in his own school but in other schools as well. His social media followers are crazy and impressive considering he is only a normal student in his junior year. Rumor has it that Youngmin only ever goes to the gym when he's being forced by his friends to do so. But nevertheless, the boy is the star point guard in the school's basketball team, so nobody seemed to mind that small flaw. He seems to also get along with pretty much everyone, even the teachers and the bullies.

Donghyun has always envied him. Youngmin is barely a year older than him, but he has everything a normal student ever wanted. He knows he will never be able to climb up the social ladder ever again, considering he's already in sophomore year and grounds have already been established that he will forever be that friend in the back row in class photos. That he will never rise and become as popular and good as Youngmin.

Which is why Donghyun is currently sweating so badly as he stares up at the perfectly sculptured face of all but one Im Youngmin. He can see cherry blossoms erupting behind him, eyes sparkling and cheeks pink. Donghyun decides at that moment that Youngmin is beautiful.

"Are you okay," Youngmin asks, deep voice dripping with concern as he adjusts the younger male in his arms. Donghyun remembers they were pretty much the same height, but being held like this by the other male has successfully made him feel 10 times smaller than him.

"I'm o-okay," Donghyun stammers, fingers fidgeting a bit before placing his hand on the elder male's sweaty jersey-covered chest. And honestly, being this close to the school's hottest male is intimidating, what's more is that you're gay and would totally date him.

The two stays there silently, the rest of the basketball court died down from its lively cheers into a deafening silence as Donghyun continues to shrink in Youngmin's princess-style carry. He decides to bury his face in the crook of the elder's shoulder, whispering "Youngmin-ssi, please put me down" at him.

Youngmin snaps out of his daze and nods, carefully placing the tall boy back on the ground. Their gazes meet and they were both speechless for a few seconds more before someone on the basketball team hollered at Youngmin.

"Yah, Youngmin-ah! We still have a game, quit romancing!"

They both visibly flinch as the crowd continues to cheer before Donghyun bows at Youngmin and dashes away from the other, leaving the boy at the side of the court.

And that marks the start of an entirely new and strange chapter in Donghyun's book of life.


	2. Ep.1: The New Semester Is Not New (New?)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> daehwi and woojin will forever be donghyun's #1 fans/friends. except when he's left behind.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i'm having a fever today so this is probably as terrible as it can get but eh i hope you enjoy :"D
> 
> unbeta'd shdkdjs  
> also i think theyre getting messy djdkdjd

Considering his class division test last semester was terrible, (Daehwi: "Are you trying to make us laugh because it's not funny. You only have two B-, Kim Donghyun. Shut up.") Donghyun didn't expect to find his name in the 2-2 classroom. It's not one with the elites of the school but there's still some undeniably smart and studious kids in this class. 

Donghyun scrolls down on his phone and quickly scans the updated namelist that had just been posted in the class chat. He realises he knew a few of them. There's the half Caucasian girl, Jeon Somi who he knows from his Physics tuition classes, Jung Sewoon, the librarian who was quick to become his friend and most importantly, his two sidekicks, Daehwi and Woojin. And they were among the 50 students in the class. He groans to himself, still a little overwhelmed by the thought that he only knows this little amount of people and that he'll have a hard time remembering names.

To his surprise, Woojin and Daehwi was already in the classroom when Donghyun arrives. The two boys wave him over and Daehwi immediately pounces on him, showering him with the amount of love and affection as if he hadn't hung out with him yesterday.

"Daehwi, get off me. I need to put my bag down." 

Daehwi pouts a little before huffing and letting him go, helping him to place his bag on the hook beside his table.

"I heard there's going to be a new student in our class this semester! And people say she's really pretty," Woojin muses as the three settle around in their seats, facing each other as they spoke.

"Do you have her KaTalk?" Daehwi pops his head from behind Donghyun to stare anticipatingly at Woojin.

"Nope," Daehwi's face falls. "But I do have her IG username. She accepted my follow just a few minutes ago." Woojin holds out his phone and shoves it before his two friends, wiggling a little in his seat. He was smiling widely, snaggle tooth prominent as he did so.

"Oh mama, she sure is pretty," Daehwi exclaims, hands flying up to his mouth to cover his lips.

"Yeah, she is. But she's not really my type." Donghyun bluntly states.

"He's only interested if there's a dick attached to it." Daehwi blatantly adds, the unamusement thick in his voice was enough to set Donghyun on fire and Woojin couldn't help himself but burst out laughing, a palm raised to high five the other boy.

Daehwi snickers and returns the high five, leaving a panicked Donghyun in between them. He is immediately reminded of the incident yesterday.

It was the last basketball interims match before school starts for the new semester. His friends had lured him there with them and being the best guy friend in the world, he went. It was actually _not_ because of a certain hot dude playing on one of the teams, _no_. Donghyun feels his cheeks burn anew.

Woojin's laughter dies down a little, but his voice was still high when he spoke.

"The- the way you say it- makes it sound like he's interested in AV unicorns," this time, it was Daehwi's turn to burst out laughing, slapping his palm against the table as the two of them continue to laugh. Donghyun feels his cheeks burning but doesn't say a thing as the lecturer comes in and starts her lesson.

* * *

_**DWD Cross** _

**hwidungie** :

donghyun

woojin and i have to attend the editorial club meeting :C

we'll probably be gone until break is finished ???

 **parkwooj** :

i thought they told us to skip chem

 **hwidungie** :

oh yeah

we'll be gone for long donghyun :c

take care at the desert

 **dongdongie** :

oh no why didn't you guys tell me earlier

!!!!!!!!!!!!!

gdi guys :/

 **parkwooj** :

they only just told us like minutes ago

[screenshot]

 **dongdongie** : 

ugh fine

i'll see u guys during cocum time

 **hwidungie** :

ok :c

take care :"c

* * *

Great, now Donghyun is left to fend for himself in this boundless war zone on the first day of the semester. He isn't really late to recess but the cafeteria is already overflowing with students and stinky armpits. He really wonders how these people can just sweat so terribly and still live with it.

Donghyun stares onto the mess in the cafeteria and devises a plan. He has to be quick and precise or else he i) will be sitting with people who hates him or ii) won't stand a chance at sitting. 

To his left is a bunch of students he's never seen before, his right a bunch of famous kids. There's a few more tables upfront but as more and more students flood in, the seats are quickly being taken up. 

Screw that logical mathematics brain and let's just sit down. Donghyun hops to sitting down, fortunately finding himself sitting in front of Sewoon and his friend, Jaehwan. He cautiously turns his face to look at the person sitting to his right, and was surprised to find it was Youngmin.

Donghyun knew it was a terrible idea to screw up his logical mathematics brain. All those years of cramping probability into his head has gone to the dogs when he decides to just grab a seat and Youngmin is just sitting right there next to him. Hah, what are the odds?

Youngmin is smiling widely at him, his eyes positively sparkling. Donghyun wonders if God accidentally dumped too many stars in his mixture while creating Youngmin. He truly is mesmerising.

"Hello! We meet again! You knew my name but I didn't get to ask for yours. What's your name?" Youngmin chirps, biting a mouthful after finishing his sentence to look back at Donghyun with full cheeks.

"I-I'm Kim Donghyun, from class 2-2."

"Oh, then you're classmates with Sewoonie! So you should know him by now. That's Kim Jaehwan. He's the same year as I am. We used to be in 1-1 and 2-1 together but because he's "too devoted" to music, he's now in 3-3." This earns Youngmin a smack from Jaehwan, and the two laughs it off.

"Yeah, haha. This seat isn't taken right? My friends aren't around so I didn't know where to go..."

"It isn't! You can sit with me any time you want."

"With you?"

"Huh? Oh, I mean, us... With Sewoonie and Jaehwanie, too. If you don't mind." Donghyun can see Youngmin almost choking on his food, but decides to smile it off coolly to avoid embarrassing the elder. He of all people knows how that feels.

"... Is it okay if I ask my friends to join us as well?"

"There's still space at our table, so why not?" Jaehwan muses and nods, looking between Youngmin and Sewoon who didn't hesitate to agree.

"Thanks, guys!"

The four of them conversed peacefully at their table, despite all the chaos going down around them.

* * *

Donghyun was on his phone when he got patted on the back by an extremely huge and firm palm. He winced and whipped around, expecting either Woojin or Daehwi to make weird faces at him but was frozen on his spot when he saw Youngmin smiling straight at him.

His dark fringe falling just above his deer-like eyes, long winged ends of his lashes, tall nose standing just perfectly above those beautifully-stretched pink lips. Donghyun never thought he'd find ears cute, but ~~oh, is he in love.~~  the way Youngmin's hair was tucked just the correct amount of perfection behind his ears had Donghyun breathing shallowly. He also noticed that the elder had his ears pierced and has three piercings.

Donghyun didn't dare to look down at the perfect piece of human male specimen, but he knew the boy was wearing his usual jersey.

"Heya, Donghyunie! Are you headed to your club?" Youngmin tipped his head to one side, waiting for the younger male's answer.

"Oh, Youngmin-sunbae. I was, yeah."

"Cool, cool. What club are you in?"

"I...haven't thought about that."

"Do you play sports? Why not try the basketball club, you're tall."

"I've never really played basketball before. All I did was jump and shoot the ball into the hoop with my siblings and-"

"That's as good as we can get!"

"But-"

"-no buts. I'll vouch for you if you want me too."

"Wow, thanks, Youngmin-sunbae. Um, I'll try, I guess?"

"Good, come with me!"

Just as Youngmin held onto Donghyun's wrist, a commotion rose from the other end of the corridor. Two students were speeding towards the both of them on a skateboard, a few prefects and teachers running behind the duo, chasing them.

Donghyun froze as the duo was nearing, the screamed cautions of the two boys were nothing but weird ringing in his ears. On the other hand, Youngmin was quick to react. He pulled Donghyun by his wrist, making the younger fall into his chest before doing a half turn so that they were twirled out of the way. By doing so however, Youngmin slammed them both into the wall at the side, one of his hand reaching to press against the wall beside Donghyun's neck so he won't put all his weight against the younger while the other wrapped around the younger's lithe waist.

The two of them stayed there as the duo's screaming zoomed past them, the crowd following right behind. Donghyun's hands were on Youngmin's chest, eyes unfocused and mouth slightly opened. 

Youngmin faced the dazed Donghyun, the hand at his waist reaching to rest on one of the hands on his chest. This made Donghyun's gaze flit forward, staring right into Youngmin's brown orbs. 

"Are you okay?" Youngmin whispered gently, barely audible but Donghyun heard it from how close they stood. The proximity between them were so close that if any one of them had moved, their noses would have touched.

Donghyun blinked, drinking in the sounds of both of their ragged breathing, the way Youngmin's chest moved up and down beneath his palms and the elder male's heat radiating comfortably from where his hands were on his. 

"I'm... Okay, Youngmin-sunbae." This time around Donghyun didn't stutter, maybe because he felt too at ease being held like this by someone, also maybe it's because that someone is Youngmin.

A few moments passed and Donghyun swore he caught the other's eyes flickering down his eyes to his lips, his body pressing ever so closely. Both Youngmin and Donghyun's faces visibly reddened under each other's heated gazes before one of the prefects came back from the chasing to call after them.

Youngmin frantically leapt away from Donghyun, patting his palms against his ruffled shirt before nodding politely at the senior prefect. Donghyun nodded as well before they started walking towards the basketball court.

"That was something," Youngmin started.

"Yeah. T-thanks for saving me though, Youngmin-sunbaenim."

"Aha, it was nothing. Let's just go to our clubs, hm?"

"Yeah, yeah. Sure."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> idk my fever is worsening time to kms ily guys


End file.
